


within, it blossoms through the night

by obeisancess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Freeform, Gay, Gentleness, M/M, Natsu is Cute, Slow Romance, TsukiHina, hinata's sick but thats not important, tsuki's kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeisancess/pseuds/obeisancess
Summary: in which Tsukishima receives a call from Hinata; he's sick and he needs help.





	within, it blossoms through the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunhiyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunhiyou/gifts).



> so this entire thing was written in like four hours and it's honestly the first fic i've ever completed, my motivation's being doing it for a friend and procrastination. non-beta'd and very gay, sorry.

“I’m sick!”

A loud sneeze followed, echoing through the receiving end of the call and Tsukishima had to sigh, clicking his tongue as long, slender fingers reached up, fingertips pressing against the bridge of his nose, exasperated by the small orange-haired male, even if they weren't even present at the moment. 

And he breathed out a quick exhale of, "So, why are you calling me, then?" 

"Because..." Hinata faltered, a soft mumble that Tsukishima didn't catch passed as static into his ear. 

"Huh..?" 

"Because Kageyama and Yamaguchi didn't pick up." 

Tsukishima couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips as he heard it, eyes lifting from the ground at his feet to watching people pass by him. The gentle bustle of people as they moved in the direction of the school, uniform-clad students filling the air around him with busy chatter. Hinata was squawking on the other side, already going to ruin his scratchy voice. 

Kageyama always kept his phone on silent - to the point where the blond had to wonder why he even needed a cell phone, if it was going to take a whole week to get a reply. He learned that it was easier to find him in person, if anything. He also learned that if he so had an emergency, Kageyama was probably not the person to call if he needed help.

Yamaguchi, on the other hand, to not pick up his phone when it called was rather unheard of. He was responsible enough. Then again, it was the morning of a school day, he doubted the other would even think about incoming phone calls and text messages. No, Yamaguchi mostly woke up and did whatever he needed to first. Morning routines, walks to school, getting settled in class before he finally checked his phone, replying to anything urgent and pocketing it. Tsukishima had observed him for long enough to know, after all. 

"Why are you calling me then?" Tsukishima asked, interrupting Hinata's little cries of 'How dare you, Suckyshima! I'm sick! Don't be rude!' 

Hinata paused and gave a little chirp that told Tsukishima that even he forgot why he called in the first place. "Can you get my homework?" He asked after a few moments of silence. 

"Ask Kageyama tomorrow." 

"He doesn't look at his phone! And... I need someone to teach me too." He admits the latter part a tad quieter than the former, as if embarrassed by the very fact of it. Tsukishima finds it almost funny that the other is still in fact still affected by it. It's been two and a half years. The blond found it to be a normalcy for Hinata or Kageyama to be asking for help on academic matters. The blond also found it to be a normalcy for Hinata or Kageyama to be easily motivated if they were competing against each other - even in grades. 

He hummed, stopping before the gate of Karasuno High School, fingers still holding the phone to his ear. "What if I get sick then?" He asked. Technically, he wasn't even worried on catching whatever Hinata had - he could afford a sick day or two and still be up and on top of his schoolwork. Yet, it was always fun to see Hinata struggle. 

The blond stayed silent as he listened to the other stumble and stutter over words that didn't quite matter to Hinata before he laughed clear and rich making the other come to a complete halt. "I'm kidding." Tsukishima says, teasing undertones running deep in his voice as he said it, completely amused. 

"Meanishima!" Hinata cried out, clearly feeling offended by the very way he had played just right into the trap Tsukishima had so simply laid out on the floor for him to fall into. "You're so mean! I'm too sick for this, just come!" He huffed out, clearly frustrated with Tsukishima this time and the next thing he hears is the beeping sign of a call that was just hung up on. 

Tsukishima pocketed his phone, now more amused than ever as he marched through the gates of the school, a small smile lilting his lips as he went in for his day at school. 

It was later in the evening, after practice, when Tsukishima found himself all the way up the hill that Hinata lived on, clearly tired and unsure if it was even worth being here at this point. He was tired from practice. He wasn't even in the mood to do it anymore. Yet, something in him told him to ring the doorbell. 

Hinata's younger sister, Natsu opened the door, the little girl looking up at him with big curious eyes. "Tsuki-san." She says after a few moments, clearly having trouble remembering his name. He didn't fault her, he was rarely here and hardly even saw her around. Yet, something about the way she looked up at him with the way her young voice sounded that made him feel warm - he thought she was cute. And she was absolutely adorable. Momentarily, he wondered how Natsu and her older brother was anywhere near related.

"Good evening, Natsu-chan. I'm here to pass yo-" 

"Tsukishima!" He heard a voice call out to him from within the house, making him look up and immediately meet eyes with the person he was here to see. "You really came!" 

That resulted in a solid snort from Tsukishima, clearly amused by the way Hinata had sounded close to surprised by his appearance here. "You were the one who demanded I come." He reminded him. "You said, and I quote, 'I'm too sick for this, just come!'" 

"I thought you'd be an ass and not come." Hinata admitted, approaching the door, his hand reaching out to rustle through Natsu's hair. She hummed, clearly disinterested now that somebody was handling the person at the door, moving off to mind her own business. 

Tsukishima only stared blankly. "I can go now, if you'd like." 

"No!" 

"Then?" 

"Come in." He says, quiet, defeated in a way. 

Tsukishima steps in, a soft 'excuse me' floating out of his mouth as he entered the house, manners embedded in him since he was a toddler falling out more so out of habit if anything as he toed the back of his shoes, slipping it off and stepping into the house and finally taking his first look, his first actual look at Hinata, and he sees it. The tiredness in his eyes. The paleness in his skin. His skin itself, was covered in a barely noticeable sheen of sweat. He was sick. 

Though, to his knowledge, Hinata rarely, if ever, fell sick. And when he did, it got pretty bad. Tsukishima hummed, making his way to Hinata's room. He's been here a few times. He knows what he's doing. He enters the room, noting the certain warmth to it, as if incubating an egg within - that egg, being a certain orange-haired male. 

Tsukishima settled before the little table in the middle of the room, legs folding to sit, his lower legs tucked under his thighs, his back straight as a pole. It was another habit of his - overly polite in another's house; even if that person was someone he had even considered to be a friend. He reached into his back, taking out the sheets of paper that he had collected from the class representative, looking through them as he awaited Hinata. 

Just some literature, some science. Mathematics. Nothing too hard, he supposed. 

Hinata trudged in a couple minutes later, holding a bottle of water in his hands, settling on the opposite side of Tsukishima. "Is it hard?" He asks in earnest, the sound of his voice indicating the hoping and praying with the entirety of himself that it wasn't going to be complicated.

"Not really. But you're sick. It might be hard to grasp." He says simply and turned the sheets of paper around so they faced Hinata, and he began his autopilot into tutor mode, explaining each and every little thing patiently. Hinata was sick, and that was enough reason for Tsukishima not to care about the fact that he had to repeat his explanations a little more than a couple times for the sake of the other's understanding. 

Time ticked by, steady, slow, and the only sounds that filled the room was that of pages being flipped, flickering noise across the room and the sound of Hinata's pencil skritching against the worksheet. 

Golden eyes bore its gaze into Hinata, finding nothing else to occupy his mind as he watched. 

He had to commend Hinata. He did work hard if he wanted something. Volleyball was proof of that. His almost decent grades that he struggled to maintain now was another piece of evidence. The orange-haired male needed to maintain his grades for the sake of his tertiary education. 

Tsukishima could respect that. 

And that little hardworking factor fell under the now growing list of things Tsukishima could find admirable about the other. He couldn't name all of them if someone so asked, but it was the fact that he knew that it existed that made the blond eye him quietly while the other scrawled writing all over the paper. 

Tsukishima stares some more, catching the way lashes framed Hinata's eyes, the way there were a couple scattered blemishes on his nose and under his cheekbones, barely noticeable unless you really knew what you were looking for. Something so utterly warm fills him, that he almost mistakes it for the temperature the room was being kept at - but, he knew better than that. 

Every now and again, Hinata looked up, light brown orbs that glittered in anticipation at him met his own golden orbs completely as the other asked for confirmation or help or to check it over. And the way those orbs lit up gently, like the break of dawn after a long night, as he told Hinata that he got it right. 

Tsukishima had to stop and think for a moment as the other ducked his head back down to continue scribbling away. Hinata had captivated his attention in the small, four walls of this room and Tsukishima didn't have anything else to do other than fully look at the whole situation in the face, going head on with his feelings. 

He didn't even know where his feelings came from. He thinks to himself, his feelings were always one to slap him in the face from out of nowhere - he, himself, wasn't even aware of it until it was there. 

And suddenly, this was there, blooming slow as a kurinji plant's flowers, slowly opening its petals to reveal its fully formed product. 

This was there. 

This. 

Tsukishima exhaled, breath shaky as he sank deep into his thought, the entirety of it on the forefront of his mind. Of all places to make itself known, of all times, of all possible full stops in the line of time, he wondered why it had to be now? 

Yet, it was obvious to Tsukishima why now. This quiet little moment, this soft little moment that was probably nothing to Hinata was a million things to the blond. And he sat there, watching him, soft smile quirking the corners of his lips upwards as he continued to watch - completely content with simple observation. 

He doubted that he'd ever find himself telling Hinata about the slow blossom of admiration, of fondness, of like. 

And thus, he gently cradled this moment, pocketing it into his mind, treating it with the utmost of care as he let the seconds tick by, as he let the night come to an end as Hinata slowed in his scrawl and the soft noise came to an end. 

"I'm done." 

Tsukishima nodded, letting his eyes fall paired with a huff floating out his lips. "Finally." 

"Thank you, Tsukishima." Hinata said, honest and sincere about it. Tsukishima admired that too. The other expressed gratitude in such a pure, fully emotive manner, that he simply nodded, unable to find anyway else to accept it. 

"Anytime." 

Tsukishima finds himself exiting Hinata's house a few ten minutes later, finishing up and talking just a bit to review before expressing that he did need to leave soon or his mother would be worried. So, here they were, back where they started, Tsukishima in front of the front door, Hinata within the house, tired eyes, pale skin, sweat glistened skin and Natsu padding over to say goodbye. 

"I'll take my leave no-" 

"Tsukishima." 

He halts, turning to look at Hinata, a simple crook of his brow expressing the question without words necessary. 

"Thank you, really. I hope we can do this again." 

The tall blond regarded the smaller boy, before he hummed, shrugging in his nonchalance. "We'll see. Maybe you'll just ask Yamaguchi or Yachi." 

"You're better at explaining things to me." He stated, soft. Tsukishima almost swears that it's pink that fills his cheeks just barely visible in the soft glow of the porch light. 

Tsukishima gives in at that thought, wondering if that really was color in his cheeks or if it was just late and his eyes were tired. "We can do this again, sure." 

The smile that he receives in return, somehow makes it worth it, wide grin filling the entirety of his face and it has Tsukishima's heart halting in its little thumps before picking up speed. A thought crosses his mind of how that's not in the list of admirable things. It's just simply in the list of things he genuinely likes.

He returns it with a small smile of his own as he turned around and begun to make his way home. Tsukishima thinks, letting his train of thought fill his mind absently. His smile was like sunlight, even in the dead of the night. There was no bigger opposite to him than Hinata. But somehow, it made him expectant for next time. 

Next time.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it, thanks. check my twt @delytubby to scream about this to me.


End file.
